His Mercy, Her Misery
by Terra Banks
Summary: It was over. Aizen had won and now ruled Soul Society. So when he asked Rangiku to come with him, she knew she was absolutely at his mercy. More importantly so was Gin since Unohana had saved him. The question was how far would Rangiku go to keep Aizen from hurting him. One-shot.


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Bleach. I can barely draw.

**Author's Note: **I think I've written Aizen more than any other character. Wrote this ages ago but posted today because I really felt like updating something.

* * *

**His Mercy, Her Misery**

**~.~**

He asked her to accompany him. She had to force herself to move away from Gin's crumpled form that glowed blue as Unohana's ki worked to save his life. It took a lot of effort to abandon the man she loved but she couldn't afford to not obey the man who held the power of life and death over him. She took the offered arm and leaned on it as they walked, trying to stop her tears. By the time they reached shunpo-ed to their destination she had regained control over her emotions and begun to wonder what this man, who considered himself a god, could possibly want with her.

When he led her into his bedroom, his intentions became crystal clear. She did not resist when he sat her down on the bed beside him. She had no right to. It was like the old saying, 'to the victor, go the spoils'. Besides, he had just taken control of soul society, had forced every shinigami and even Visored to swear loyalty to him or die on the spot (Ichigo and his friends had managed to escape). At the time she hadn't thought serving him referred to a capacity outside of the duty of an officer to the supreme commander.

She couldn't help but hang her head as she tried to control the way her throat convulsed in shame and humiliation at what she was about to let it happen (not that it'd aid her in any way if she were to refuse to give in to him).

"I was partly disappointed when Gin turned on me," He began, startling her. She hadn't thought he'd acknowledge her as a person, let alone speak to her. "He served me loyally for years, never once slipped. It never crossed my mind that he'd be doing it for you."

She looked at him, her thoughts racing. Where was he going with this?

"I am sorry for what I did to you but I am glad it earned me his service. He was good company." Aizen stated, not deigning to look at her yet.

She noticed how he spoke of Gin in the past tense, as if he was already beyond hope. "It wasn't worth. Revenge never is." She wasn't sure if she said it to relieve the growing guilt on her own conscious but she suspected so. Her voice cracked on the words but at least the tears hadn't made their reappearance.

"Not when you have something to lose," He agreed. "But seeing as that doesn't apply to me right now, give me one good reason why I shouldn't take kill him."

Oh this was sick. Did he expect her to give him her body to save Gin's life? Her eyes clenched in frustration. She knew what he did to Gin had nothing to do with what she offered him. Her body was his to do with as he pleased with no matter what. If Gin was dead, he'd be beyond Aizen's reach. Wasn't that for the best? Death was a kindness compared to the fate he'd suffer for centuries to come if he lived.

"You should kill him." She said, her voice a whisper. She licked her lips in anticipation, her eyes still shut. It hurt a lot to say it but she knew that it was the less torturous of the two fates. Death was quick and granted eternal peace.

"I'd rather you did it." He replied, watching as her eyes flew open in shock.

"That's cruel, even for you." She spoke hoarsely before even thinking about her words. Her eyes glazed over but she refused to cry in front of him.

He laughed at that and grabbed a fistful of her hair, dragging her head close to his. "If you want something done right you should do it yourself." He told her with a gleam in his eye before moving his lips to her ear. "You don't seem to be properly grateful my dear."

He was still going to push her to do this. Obviously she didn't have a say in the act itself from the beginning but he was going to make her beg for it and be willing. He was going to turn her into a promiscuous whore in the eyes of everyone she knew and then break Gin's heart when she killed him. She had never felt more powerless and naked in her entire existence, despite the fact she still had her clothes on and was not physically imprisoned.

He let go of her and went on unnecessarily; not knowing he had already won the game and telling her what she had previously presumed. "I don't want to kill him, to be honest. I want to make him wish he was never born and keep it doing it till I get bored. Then I want to give him to another to continue to do so. But you see I'm a nice man and I'm considering your feelings here."

His eyes held hers, as his reiatsu started leaking out and increasing the weight of the air in the room. "Show me how much you want to slice his head off."

And she did. She spent the rest of that night doing so, continuing even after her body told her it had had enough damage for one night, after her limbs started aching. Only when it was clearly daytime again did he gently stop her and pull her to his chest. When she looked up at him she saw Gin grinning down at her. "I could've made you see me like this all night. My mercy is something you will learn to appreciate."

She nodded, holding back sobs and burying her face in his neck. It never occurred to her that he could do that. She really hoped he wouldn't after Gin was dead. It would be too much for her to take. It was bad enough she had to demean herself to the position of his sex slave and kill the love of her life with her own hands. "Please don't." She begged for the first time that night, her voice giving away how close she was to falling apart.

He kissed her possessively and she responded with the same energy, desperate to appease him. She opened her eyes to find warm brown eyes staring back at her with amusement.

He left her in bed that day. After he dressed and left without giving her any orders, she let the tears out and cried for hours. Then she took a hot shower, not that it made her feel any less dirty. She crawled back in bed and waited. There was no point in dressing and leaving the room. She was his now, until he grew bored of her.

She was asleep when he found returned to his room that night. She looked scared even then. He got under the covers and pulled her against him. His newest pet; he wondered how long she'd last. Her misery amused him and her body entertained him. Besides he'd been alone for long enough, now that he was in charge he should get everything he wanted and that included company in his bed.

He doubted he'd find any woman better than her- she kept her eyes open, her moans were real (albeit very consciously never becoming proper nouns) and she was very good at the act itself. On top of that he liked watching her squirm; how she forced herself to leave Gin, to say that he should be killed. He couldn't wait to see her actually decapitate him. He hoped it wouldn't break her completely but it was a mercy- she'd be forced to be grateful for that.

Aizen was pleased with his choice. He had been torn between who to abuse first; Gin's woman or Ichigo's. Rangiku was more mature and accepted her situation. Rukia would have definitely been more resistant and rebelling; he'd have had to spell out her helplessness to her. Breaking her spirit might have been momentarily satisfying but Rangiku was a woman of passion and intelligence; dominating her was more fun than he imagined. Besides if things started to get boring he could have Rukia as well. Monogamy did not suit the ruler of Sereitei.

**~.~**

* * *

**I'm sick, I know. What can I say I've got a thing for the darkness ;)**

**Review please! **

~Terra Banks


End file.
